


Aurora

by BobLoblawLawBlog



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobLoblawLawBlog/pseuds/BobLoblawLawBlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was fire above them and fire between them - Makorra fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora

*Plift* Mako woke to the sound of a loosely packed snowball striking the wooden shutters that sealed the room off from the arctic winds. The next one sounded like it had a rock in it. Across the room, his younger brother murmured a little bit before rolling over and falling back asleep. Mako crawled out from under the furs and felt goose pimples form on his skin as he came out from his cocoon of warmth. The fire he sparked in one hand to cut the cold air and help him see what he was doing was unusually intense, he thought, for midnight. He opened the window just in time to get a snowball to the face. A muffled peal of laughter rose up from the frozen ground.

When Mako wiped the ice crystals from his face and opened his eyes, he could have sworn he had entered the Spirit World. In the pitch black sky, clear of clouds for the first time since they had arrived, danced a line of color like a dragons tail, shifting from blue to green and back again as it lanced across the heavens. He looked down in wonder and saw Korra's grinning face beneath him, her hands placed firmly on her hips and a challenge in her eye. He closed the window, and quietly, without waking Bolin again, he wrapped his inadequate coat around himself and trekked down dark hallways and stairs, past stretched furs and tribal art to meet her.

Outside, he expected to be greeted by another snowball, but instead, she laced her fingers in his and stood on tiptoes to press a warm kiss to his chapped lips. She took his hand and wrapped his arms around her before settling her head in the crook of his shoulder. "Do you feel it?" she asked quietly.

It might have just been her touch, but his body felt like it was vibrating in harmony with the universe. Something deep within him was pouring out through the boundaries of his flesh to join the dancing turquoise flames on their journey across the sky. "Yeah," he said. And with one hand he made fire again. "Is that why…?"

"Yeah. It has something to do with the sun. It never affects waterbenders, but I always noticed that my firebending felt, well, different under this kind of sky. I used to think it was an Avatar thing until I finally got a firebending master who explained it."

"It's amazing."

"For a long time, it was just mine. There weren't exactly firebenders around for me to share it with."

He pulled her closer and rested his cheek against her hair—two lonely kids with too many responsibilities. He felt her squeeze his ribs in another of her crushing hugs.

"Ow," he breathed.

"Sorry," she whispered as her grip loosened.

"You're just too strong." He kissed her hairline.

"I just love you a lot."

"You could bruise a guy with your love."

"Yeah, well, you're pretty tough, cool guy. I think you can handle it."

There was fire above them and fire between them, knitting them together with its warmth and uniting them with a deeper magic that threaded through the atmosphere and blessed the world.

Her hands found their way beneath his jacket, and they were like coals that burned through his clothes.

"You need a better coat," she said.

"I'm plenty warm," he replied and tipped her face with his hands into a kiss that blazed through them both. And she rose on her toes to return his pressure and wrap herself more tightly around him. Her hands could have melted right into his flesh, and he wouldn't have minded.

Tomorrow they would return to Republic City, take their crosses back up and begin the work of repairing the world. And there would be pain and there would be sacrifice and there would be bitter separation. But in that moment they were just for each other, feeling the implacable tug of bodies that begged to be closer and fires that would rake the sky long after those bodies were ash.


End file.
